Threaded fasteners connect and hold separate structures together in a variety of ways. Fasteners are designed to carry a tension load along their longitudinal length to prevent separation of the structures. Sometimes loading on the fastened structures includes a large shear force in addition to normal separating forces. It has been found that fasteners in certain applications are not well suited to carry large shear loads. The present invention overcomes this and other problems associated with some prior art fasteners.